Three Friends And The Scientist
by go girl janeway
Summary: A young Kathryn janeway and two friends go to investigate an old house what will happen to them inside? Can they trust each other?
1. Chapter 1

They walked cautiously towards the eerie building, not expecting what was about to happen. The three teens, Kathryn, with her long flowing ginger hair and her sky blue eyes. Tom, his short blond hair with sapphire blue eyes and finally Emma, her chocolate brown mid-length hair and hazel eyes

Kathryn ventured further up the path to the abandoned house, or so they thought

She turned the rusty, brass door knob clock wise, it creaked loudly; there was an evil cackle from the dark corridor. Then she disappeared.

Emma and tom both frightened out of their wits, what do they do run or do they go after her? After a short discussion they decided to go in after her.

As Kathryn begun to wake, she noticed she was alone, or so she thought. She fidgeted slightly. She was tied up. Her wrists and ankles were bound to the arms and legs of a wooden chair

There was a crackle of evil laughter, then two claps of thunder. She jolted violently, and then another clap of thunder, a shadow emerged from the corner .Kathryn was horrified she's terrified of thunder storms.

As the lightning struck once Kathryn spoke "what's going on, where am I"

"What's your name trespasser "asked the stranger

"K Kathryn janeway "

"Do you know where you are and why?"

"No, now let me go" she shouted

Another clap of thunder, he disappeared Kathryn jolted her head violently. He reappeared behind of her and she jumped the chair she was strapped to fell over. He laughed hysterically, "Do you have any idea who I am, Kathryn?"

"No, you're crazy that's all I can pick up about you.""

I am professor Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Professor what?"

"Rumpelstiltskin!" he shouted

"ok professor "she replied

"you have come at the perfect moment, and you are going to pay for your trespassing" his eerie grin from cheek to cheek

There was a dungeon to the right of Kathryn. The rusted gate rose. Regina emerged from the darkened dungeon. Regina walks up to Kathryn and unties her legs from the legs of the chair. Then she ties both legs together. Then she unties one of Kathryn's arms and ties it to the other arm and then unties the other arm to release her from the chair. Rumpelstiltskin then picks up Kathryn and thoughts her in to the dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud thud followed by an evil cackle. The dried out hay was scattered across the floor of the dungeon. Kathryn groans in pain.

"What are you going to do with all of that equipment and what are you going to do to me?" asked Kathryn

"Just wait and see, we are just waiting for someone" all of a sudden Regina walked in and pulsed Kathryn to the back of the dungeon with magic and Kathryn hits the rock and she said

"Stop asking so many questions"

Kathryn gets dragged out of the dungeon by the professor and is tied to the chair again "are you ready for your hypospray?"

"hypospray?"

"I am going to inject a serum into your blood stream"

"What! Into my blood stream" she screamed

"What is it going to do to me?" she asked

"Just wait and see "he answered he loaded the hypospray and approached Kathryn, just about to inject the serum into her neck, when Emma and tom arrived. Emma jumped at rumpelstiltskin and pushes him to the ground the hypospay falls from his hand, and then all of a sudden he disappeared.

Emma then turns around and untied Kathryn as she said "Emma you should not have come, you should not have risked you and tom being taken as well"

"Do you think we would leave you here with that mad man Kathryn?" as Kathryn rubbed her wrists and got up. As Kathryn and Emma move towards the exit. To ran ahead and out the door and closed it locking it from the outside locking the girls in before they could do anything they heard and felt the tingling of a transporter then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls begin to wake up. Kathryn realised where they were beck in the cell. It was darker than before; noises and cackles of laughter engulfed the cell. Through the bars they could see him setting up the equipment.

"Where's Tom?" said Kathryn

"I'm right here" Kathryn and Emma span around saw him outside of the cell.

"Tom what are you doing out there? Let us out Tom" said Kathryn

"No!" shouts Tom

"Tom, stop messing around and let us out!" Shouted Kathryn

"I said no, and I won't say it again!"

"What's gotten into you?" asked Emma

"Haven't you figured it out yet, I'm working with them" he shrieked and laughed at the two of them. He walked away; Kathryn and Emma begin to talk in a whisper

"What's going on with him, he's meant to be our friend, working with us not with them and what happened to you when we were separated?" asked Emma

"Well I don't remember mush because I passed out after I was pulled in the house, but I do remember that I was tied up to a chair and I saw him setting up the equipment" she replied

"Saw who?" she asked

"See that guy over there, the one in the white lab coat that is rumpelstiltskin." said Kathryn

"Ok?" replied Emma, followed by a short pause. The rattling of keys could be heard in the darkness, the shadow emerged from the corner the same as before. It was none other than rumpelstiltskin. He staggered towards the cell; the keys glinted from the light from the lightening outside. The storm was fiercer than ever and Kathryn began to shiver. As rumpelstiltskin approached her and said

"You will not get away this time" he said in a harsh voice

Then dragging Kathryn from the cell harshly, and then throwing her back in the chair and then Regina tieing her back up again. She them saw Regina put some devise on the pack of the chair and tell rumpelstiltskin

"She is ready"

"Good" he replied

Next rumpelstiltskin loaded a hypospary and approached her with it and put it against her neck then with a hiss. She suddenly felt a pain in her back and the device activate, and she started to shake. She felt herself bringing picked up and thrown back in the cell. Then Emma say

"Kathryn what have they done to you?"


End file.
